


非典型相爱相杀论

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 现在的他们依旧会起争执，会就同一话题发表不同意见，也会以各种理由用各种方法给对方使绊子。前路尚远，他们仍有许多时间磨合。





	非典型相爱相杀论

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story with a happy ending to make me feel better after Endgame.

-  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯加入了九头蛇与神盾局多久，他们大概就同彼此对立了多久。一个想要重塑世界的秩序，一个想要维持世界的秩序，虽说两个人的最终目的有着千丝万缕的相似性，但是很明显，保证世界和平的方式却从根本上分道扬镳。破坏与守护，革命与改革，意见的分歧是横亘在两个人之间的巨大鸿沟，可能连“青梅竹马”这个万金油的设定都搭不了桥。

他们各自在皮尔斯和尼克·弗瑞手下做事，不知是不是来自于上级的有意无意的安排，或是冥冥之中命运的作弄，两个人总能在同一任务中对上，当然，带着截然相反的任务目标。但是这俩人见了面，要么沉默对峙要么互相呛声，就是不肯动亲自下场动对方一根汗毛，美名其曰“自己干的是指挥官的活儿”，优柔寡断得仿佛两个当代哈姆雷特，只有交叉骨和猎鹰在尽忠职守地作战交锋，努力给自家小队队长打掩护，徒留心底里的疑惑逆流成河。

双方都不甚认真的情况下自然没有几个人伤亡，任务也都徒劳无获，然而尼克·弗瑞对这样一种五五开的局面还算满意。“毕竟神盾局的主要职能是防御，不是争取。”他这样解释。“不然我们应该叫‘神枪局’才对。”

一个烂透了的玩笑。巴基出于礼貌，友情扯了扯嘴角以示捧场。

 

而那一边，九头蛇的头目皮尔斯表达了自己对史蒂夫的不满：“我们的目标是重塑世界，建立新秩序，而你应该不惜一切代价完成任务，来达成目标。”他抿了抿嘴，屈起手指扣了扣桌子，眼中冷色一闪而过，皮尔斯抬眼看向史蒂夫，“说实话，如果不是了解你，我还会以为那个巴恩斯是你的小情人，而你在故意放水讨他欢心。”

这也是一个烂透了的玩笑。史蒂夫眯起眼笑出声，没有什么感情的笑声在室内回荡。“哦，是吗？”他湛蓝的眼睛眨了眨，显出有些疑惑的样子，几分杀意从阴冷的语调中流露出来，彰显来自这个男人的庞大威胁。“看来你还不够了解我，皮尔斯。”

 

-

皮尔斯被史蒂夫搞死的事传到神盾局的情报部门后，尼克·弗瑞长舒一口气，觉得终于解决了一个心腹大患，恨不得额手相庆。反倒是巴恩斯显得有些郁郁寡欢，猎鹰告诉弗瑞，现在史蒂夫·罗杰斯是九头蛇的领导者，而巴基还在弗瑞手下做事，平白无故被史蒂夫在职位上压了一头，自然不乐意，所以他现在在考虑怎么当神盾局局长。

这当然是玩笑话，事实上，巴基在担心史蒂夫接管九头蛇之后更加不受拘束，毕竟他是一个天生的领导者，皮尔斯和史蒂夫的能力完全不在一个层面上，在他麾下的九头蛇只会愈加肆无忌惮。然而尼克·弗瑞当了真，觉得自己在和皮尔斯一样被抹脖子之前有必要安抚下属，尤其是巴基·巴恩斯这位被铭刻在历史书上的人物，于是大手一挥，打算让巴基接替美国队长。

这可不是什么头脑发热的仓促决定。事实上，从二十世纪四十年代留存到现在的超级士兵，仍有呼吸且可以为国家发光发热的也就巴恩斯一个人，而他又恰好心地善良，正直勇敢，并且擅长交际，作为神盾局一方精神上的领头羊再合适不过。

巴基对此倒是没有什么异议，除了那件太过鲜艳的制服。他是狙击手，而不是什么花样拳击运动员，那件红蓝相间的衣服简直像一个活生生的靶子，他的脑子正常得很，才不会穿那一套。弗瑞无法，只能让人把衣服改成暗色系，“那面盾牌呢？美国队长的标志，你总得带着吧。”

巴基连眼神都没施舍给弗瑞，他正在训练室专心擦拭他的宝贝枪，“让我一个长枪拿近战武器？你还不如让那面盾牌去当美国队长。”将配件组装好，装满子弹，他补充道：“搞什么官僚做派。”

弗瑞被噎得不轻，巴恩斯在嘲讽人方面格外有一套，伶牙俐齿，面对他只有认输的份儿。他翻了个白眼，在心里骂了句脏话，正打算教育一下对方什么叫上下级礼仪，突然想起来有一件事他需要确认。

“认真的，巴恩斯，你真的和史蒂夫·罗杰斯没有交情？”

“不是他死就是我亡的交情吗？”巴基用以一种十分惊异的目光望向弗瑞，仿佛对方在谈论什么可笑的谬论，“我以为在我加入神盾局之前，你们就已经把我的底细摸得清清楚楚了。”

弗瑞有些尴尬，举手以示退让，“好吧好吧，我的错。忘了这件事吧。”他努力转移话题，“你的就职记者会会在一周后举行，好好准备一下发言稿。”

巴基皱了皱眉，又嘀咕了一句“形式主义”，这次弗瑞决定假装自己瞎的是耳朵。

 

-

尼克·弗瑞走后，巴基也收拾了一下东西，也离开了神盾局。

他现在住在布鲁克林，他长大的地方，要说二十一世纪与七十年前有什么不同，大抵就是便利的交通可以让他在一小时内回到自己的公寓。公寓是复式的，算不上宽敞，好在隔音效果还不错，即使他放些四十年代的老歌也没有人能听得到。二楼是他的卧室与枪械库，许是狙击手的本能使然，制高点总能让他感到安心。

落地窗、夕阳、下午茶，是他闲暇时最爱的组合。除了才搬进来的那段时间，那时他总觉得自己在被什么人监视，于是默不作声地潜伏了三天，揪住了那个自称是神盾局派来协助的年轻人，把他五花大绑扔到了弗瑞的办公室，自此以后局里再也没敢往他身边安插过人手。

经历过战争的士兵总是对于不正常的窥视格外敏锐，紧张的战事遗留下的除了那些奇怪的习惯，还有对于和平与自由近乎偏执的渴望。这也是为什么他到了现代，仍然愿意加入神盾局，在弗瑞手下办事，毕竟混乱与危机永远不会过时。

可是显然他也没想到，当今社会最大的混乱源头，现在正在他的沙发上悠闲地喝咖啡。他打开门时，九头蛇的现任老大慢悠悠地看过来，毫无登门入室被人发现的罪恶感，还朝他挥挥手，笑眯眯地问了声好。

巴基脚步一顿，面不改色道：“很好，罗杰斯先生，继杀人放火之后，你又多了‘私闯民宅’和‘侵占他人财物’两项罪名。”他指了指史蒂夫手中的咖啡，“我昨天才买的优质咖啡豆，很贵的。”

“我以为神盾局不缺钱。”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，又喝了一口咖啡，仿佛是在挑衅。

“因为我不是神盾局局长。”巴基将自己的风衣解下，挂在门口的衣架上，“神盾局也不是集权制，局长可没有资金的绝对使用权。”

他在嘲讽九头蛇专制，史蒂夫听出来了，他本来可以回一句“这就是为什么神盾局效率低下的原因”，但是这不是他的目的，他可不是来和巴基吵架的。毕竟他们之前已经争论过好几次了，谁也说服不了谁，无休无止。

于是史蒂夫耸耸肩，以示退让，把咖啡杯放回桌上，他换了个话题：“那你要逮捕我吗，巴恩斯队长——”

他把“队长”这个词的尾音拖得极长，轮回百转，听得巴基有点牙酸。

“你知道我明明不会那么做。”巴基走到史蒂夫身边，轻轻踢了史蒂夫的小腿几下，“给我挪个位置，不要独占我的双人沙发。”

史蒂夫顺从地往旁边移了点，巴基挨着对方坐下，“我记得接任美国队长这件事是神盾局内部消息，你怎么得来的？”他端起史蒂夫放在矮桌上的杯子，喝了一口咖啡，唇齿刚好扣在史蒂夫才沾染过的那处。

史蒂夫眼中异色一闪而过，他似笑非笑，语气半含嘲讽半是温柔：“我为什么要告诉我的死对头，有什么好处吗？”

“唔……”巴基托着下巴，瞥了史蒂夫一眼，似乎在认真考虑，“请你吃饭怎么样？”

“一顿饭换一个优秀的九头蛇情报人员，这买卖可不划算。”

“那就配上一瓶上好的白兰地？”

“似乎还是有点亏。”

“再加死对头的一个吻？”

“成交。”

 

-

温热的口腔中还残留着咖啡的苦香味，巴基被史蒂夫压在沙发上吻，舌尖舔过嘴角，探入口腔，扫过牙齿与上颚。史蒂夫的吻和他本人一样具有侵略性，温热的呼吸扑散在对方脸上，室内一片寂静，只听得到衣物摩擦的声响与细碎的喘息。他的手也没闲着，一只拖在巴基脑后，一只撩开对方衬衫下摆，抚上了巴基的腰。

巴基浑身一颤，有些昏沉的眼神瞬间清明，他迅疾地扣住了史蒂夫的手腕，另一只手本来环着对方的脖子，现在扯着史蒂夫的衣领，把他拉远了些。

“有点过了，罗杰斯先生。”他这么称呼对方，那通常意味着他有点不满，“我可没想用自己来交换情报。”

史蒂夫没有做声，只是居高临下、静静地盯着他看，如果一定要说的话，巴基可能会把现在的史蒂夫·罗杰斯比作盯上猎物的毒蛇，只等着被捕食者露出弱点，然后猛扑过去、注入毒液。他身上似乎总是带着终年不褪的冷意，许是在九头蛇待久了，狠厉沾了满身，单单是一个眼神就能让普通人汗毛倒竖。

可是巴基不是普通人，他甚至觉得这样的史蒂夫危险又迷人。如果史蒂夫生在古罗马，那一定会是第二个凯撒，乱世中的枭雄，他这样想。可是他们处于截然相反的阵营，抱有天差地别的价值观，谁都不肯妥协一步，只能在紧张的对立中寻求那一点针尖上的平衡，互相摸索对方的底线，将自己置于安全又岌岌可危的悬崖边缘。

“那当然。”史蒂夫这么回应，他有些不舍地把手从巴基的腰部移开，又凑上前去，低下头，报复性地咬了对方脖子一口，“你可比它贵重多了。”

他咬的力度不轻，巴基低呼一声，捂住了自己的颈侧，骂道：“你他妈是吸血鬼吗？”咬痕很深， 他感觉到有液体顺着自己的脖子流下来，不用看也知道出血了。更何况他明天还有任务，如果山姆和弗瑞看到这个伤口，指不定要怎么用奇怪的眼神打量他。

“你完蛋了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”以牙还牙，他的目光落在史蒂夫的脖子上，眯起眼，看样子很想用狙击枪在上面开个口子。

史蒂夫懂得什么叫做见好就收，他轻笑一声，拉巴基起来，“你不是要知道谁是潜伏在神盾局里的间谍吗？间谍可不止一个。”

他说了个名字，意有所指地望向巴基，笑得有些欠揍，“这是个新加入的小伙子，还没来得及作奸犯科，‘巴基·巴恩斯要接任美国队长’是他传递的第一条消息，也不是什么重大机密，恐怕你们没有足够的理由把他送进监狱。”

巴基毫不意外，史蒂夫如果这么好对付，用一个吻就能收买，那现在根本不会活着和他聊天。他站起身，慢悠悠地走到冰箱前，拿出一瓶罐装啤酒，扔给了对方一罐，之后又拿出一袋冰块，敷在自己的颈侧，斜着眼看向史蒂夫，“这个新人确实不会被逮捕，但是驻扎在休斯敦的九头蛇干员们可没那么幸运了。”

九头蛇的现任首领蓦然沉下了脸。

巴基拿出手机看了看时间，故作惊讶道：“啊，神盾局的行动十分钟前已经开始了。我特意告诉他们，先切断无线电源、摧毁通信设施……你收不到消息也是理所应当。”

瞧见史蒂夫不善的脸色，他心情大好，觉得颈侧的伤口都不那么痛了。“就算收的到也无所谓，你现在在我家，而我恰好启用了信号屏蔽器，神盾局最先进的那款。”

室内一片沉寂。史蒂夫的脸上笼罩了一层冰霜，眼中却像烧了一团火，寒意几乎凝成实质，像是西伯利亚冷冽的风刮进了这个屋子，等着带走几条人命。如果交叉骨在的话，他一定心惊胆战地会告诫所有人离这个男人远一点。然而巴基偏生是那个敢触逆鳞的特殊人物，他甚至好心提醒史蒂夫：“啤酒还是冷的好喝。”

史蒂夫拉开易拉罐，发出尖锐的声响。他把罐子握在手中，却没有喝，而是阴沉地望着巴基，问道：“从进门开始，脱下外套、坐在我身边、甚至提出那个吻……这一切都在你的计划之中？只是为了吸引我的注意力，不让我确认通讯设备是否正常运行？”

巴基志得意满地笑了一声，“也不全是。”他将手中的冰袋放回冰箱，冲史蒂夫狡黠地眨眨眼，“过程是为了目的服务，妨碍你对神盾局突破行动的干预只是额外收获，真实情况是，我确实想吻你。”

沉滞的空气开始流动，史蒂夫的脸色逐渐和缓下来，但声音依旧有些冷硬，“真不愧是你。”怒意逐渐转化为矛盾的欣赏，史蒂夫从不吝于给予对手赞美，更何况对方是巴基·巴恩斯，神盾局里最狡猾的那尾鱼。

他把没动一口的啤酒放在桌子上，站起身整了整衣服。巴基注意到了，“你要离开了吗？”他缓步走到他身边，帮他把衬衫领子整理好，手指在他的颈侧划过，似是在诱惑，“希望不是被我气走的。”

这当然是玩笑话，史蒂夫要赶回去处理烂摊子，而造成烂摊子的人刚才还和他吻得难舍难分、意乱情迷。

“恭喜你，答对了。”史蒂夫拽住巴基的手腕，把二人的距离拉近，颇有些咬牙切齿的意味。他凑到巴基耳边，几乎咬住对方的耳朵，冷笑道：“如果放在三年前，你现在就已经身首异处了，亲爱的。”

“可惜了。”巴基故作夸张地叹了口气，“三年后的你可舍不得。”他耸耸肩，又想起一件事，“那么看来我今天不能请你吃饭了？还有那瓶白兰地，它在冰箱里存了好久，都没舍得拿出来喝。”

“你可以先欠着。”史蒂夫松开巴基的手，俯身吻了吻他的嘴角，朝门口走去。巴基抱着手臂在后面提醒：“注意公路对面那个报刊亭，我怀疑老板是神盾局的探子，别被他发现你的行踪。”

这算是卖了史蒂夫一个好。

对方没回头，只是朝他挥了挥手，示意自己知道了。

待他走后，巴基收敛了笑意，他关了信号屏蔽器，给山姆拨了个电话，让他去调查神盾局里的某个人，无视了山姆“你怎么确定那就是九头蛇”的询问，他把手机挂断，丢到茶几上。

他静静地在沙发上坐了一会儿，像是在发呆，咖啡杯被史蒂夫随手放在桌上，他的目光落在上面片刻，然后伸手从第二个沙发垫后摸出了一把迷你手枪。

刚才他被压在沙发上，枪在他触手可及的范围之内，不止这一把，挂在门口衣架上的风衣口袋中，矮桌桌面下方，冰箱上方……他有无数个机会，心念电转之间就能要了史蒂夫的命，没有史蒂夫的九头蛇只会和无头苍蝇一般，一掌就能拍死，从此世界少了一个心腹大患，何乐而不为。

巴基垂下眼，露出一个复杂的笑。

他也舍不得。

这两个人遇上彼此，就像是那喀索斯遇上了他的倒影，棋逢对手、惺惺相惜。他们像两个长不大的孩子，对于任何事都要斤斤计较一番，想要压过对方一头。结果固然重要，然而他们更享受角逐的过程，并且乐此不疲。

 

-

他们以前本不像现在这般暧昧不清，而更像普普通通的敌人，在任务中打得你死我活，想要置对方于死地，为自己的理想之路扫清一大障碍，最严重的一次，巴恩斯昏迷了三天，而史蒂夫断了两条腿，在床上躺了半个月。他们对彼此的招式了如指掌，单凭一个眼神的晃动就能知道对方是要垫步上前，还是扫腿退后。

如果由第三方来评价的话，或许这种情形会被称为“默契”，可是当时的他们把目标看得太重，在战斗中剥去情感的两个人更像是两把武器，两具空壳，即使内心有那么点不合时宜的悸动，也会被当做肾上腺素急升的产物抛在脑后。

真正促进两个人关系转变的是两年前的某个任务，他们各自奉命去内华达州的某个黑手党盗取数据，也许命运总喜欢设计各式各样的巧合，好的或是坏的，总之他们低估了当地势力，与武装人员发生了剧烈冲突，结果就是通讯设备损坏，与各自的小队失联，巴基和史蒂夫两个人不得不与彼此在荒漠中共度了三天。

北美荒漠确实和人间地狱没什么两样，昼夜极大的温差与稀缺的水资源是致命危险。两个人颇为遗憾地发现不能对彼此动手，因为那样只会消耗自己的体力，很可能最后不能活着走出沙漠，于是再怎么相看两生厌，只能互相嘲讽几句，耍耍嘴上功夫，依靠着仙人掌与矮草丛提供的水分，等待支援。

时间总归是促进感情转变的一大利器，爱情可以因为情人长久未见而烟消云散，敌意也可以因为长久相处而碾磨成灰，更何况两人哪怕身为对手也天生合拍，荒无人烟的环境中，只能和彼此说话打磨时间，更是无形中促进了关系的发展。

最后的最后，他们互相搀扶着走出了荒原。

许是吊桥效应的影响，又或者这是两个人首次心平气和地面对彼此，得以直面自己内心的感受，他们的关系自此之后意外地和缓下来，虽不至于就此握手言和，但至少没有那么针锋相对。

底线一落再落的结果就是，一年前的某天，巴基才回家就被潜入的史蒂夫压到了床上，听到对方要和他上床的要求，他从惊讶到接受只用了五秒钟。

“是这样的。”他这样解释，“我觉得如果拒绝，你下一步就很可能把我打晕，绑回九头蛇，然后囚禁，强迫，上演斯德哥尔摩，我们吵架、冷战，纠结个几年，再经历几场生离死别，最后终于原谅彼此……这太虐恋情深了，我更喜欢皆大欢喜的过程与结局，而更巧的是，我对你也有那么点意思。”

当时的史蒂夫罕见地流露出几分茫然，虽然他很想问巴基一句“你为什么这么熟练啊”，但是觉得还是有必要为自己的初衷辩解：“我为什么要把你打晕，绑回九头蛇，然后囚禁，强迫，上演斯德哥尔摩？”他的手覆上巴基的侧脸，向来阴冷的神色也罩上了一层柔和，“我是认真地在邀请你和我在一起，怎么可能给自己的感情之路搬挡路石。”

“即使我们立场相悖？”

“我们之间的吸引力可不相悖。”

巴基意味不明地笑了一声，凑上去吻史蒂夫的嘴角，“花言巧语。”

这是他们的开始。

也许某一天，巴基会被史蒂夫的逻辑带跑，共同沉沦，亦或是史蒂夫被巴基的观点说服，改邪归正，那都是后话了。现在的他们依旧会起争执，会就同一话题发表不同意见，也会以各种理由用各种方法给对方使绊子。

前路尚远，他们仍有许多时间磨合。

 

=

END


End file.
